Unconditional Love
by Minhyunniee
Summary: Tak akan ada sesal, karena terus bertahan pada setiaku ini,,, walau kau tak mampu melihat kedalaman cintaku,, aku bahagia sudah mengenalmu, karena cintaku sudah cukup, karena cintaku tak bersyarat... /Kyumin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

Lagi-lagi,, karena kepolosan (?) saya harus menghapus FF yang sebelumnya sudah pernah dipublish,, ginilah kejadiannya kalau ga' ngerti tapi masih nekat juga... kalau di FF kemarin saya publish langsung ne cerita ampe tamat,, disini ceritanya saya bagi menjadi beberapa chapter biar ga' kepanjangan bacanya dan juga ga' ngebosenin.. tapi kalau masih merasa bosan, saya minta maaf,, dan terima kasih buat chingu yang sudah review di FF yang awal bin amburadul kemarin ya.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Seo Johyun

Lee Donghae

Lee HyukJae

*** Setiap Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama ma sedikit karakter doank...

yang suka maupun yang gak, boleh baca,, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan...

-So... Enjoy-

* * *

Chapter 1

"huftt... " kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki ruang kerjanya...

"kau kenapa kyu?" tanya donghae, salah satu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya yang berada disitu...

"kau ini hae,, seperti tidak tau saja,, kalau mukanya kusut gitu, pasti lagi ada masalah sama seohyun... iya kan kyu?" celetuk eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar segiempat dihadapannya..

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal, karena bisa dipastikan apa yang dikatakan eunhyuk itu benar,,, ini memang ada kaitannya dengan seohyun, yeoja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun ini. karena pertanyaannya secara tidak langsung terjawab, donghae hanya tersenyum maklum pada namja yang telah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu,, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata indah yang memandang sendu kearah mereka bertiga,,

_Sungmin Pov_

""kau ini hae,, seperti tidak tau saja,, kalau mukanya kusut gitu, pasti lagi ada masalah sama seohyun... iya kan kyu?"

Ah,,,, haruskah kata-kata itu yang selalu kudengar setiap hari,,, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit... ingin rasanya berteriak agar sesak ini berkurang,, mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu,, sungguh menyakitkan,, perlu kupertegas,, INI MENYAKITKAN...

_Sungmin Pov End_

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

* * *

Sedari tadi sungmin hanya mengaduk minumannya dengan malas,, dengan tangan satunya menopang dagu,,, dapat dipastikan hari ini ia merasa benar-benar suntuk,,, bukan,, sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja, setidaknya semenjak setahun yang lalu, saat kyuhyun mengumumkan pada mereka bahwa ia resmi menjadi namjachingu dari sahabat sekaligus tetangga sungmin,,seohyun semenjak saat itu, sungmin merasa hari-harinya begitu berat,,

"hufft..." ia menghembuskan nafas berat...

"kenapa orang yang kutemui hari ini selalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, tadi pagi kyuhyun, dan sekarang kau?" tanya donghae yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sungmin, yang ditanya pun masih setia dengan kebisuannya,,,

"hei,,,, aku sedang bicara padamu minnie... " ujar donghae sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah sungmin,,,

"hem..." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir manis tersebut...

"ah,,, kau sama saja seperti kyuhyun, selalu membuat orang tidak bisa merasakan ketenangannya"... dan pernyataan terakhir donghae sontak membuat sungmin menolehkan wajah kearah namja tampan yang ada disampingnya,,,

"ya... Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu,, tentu saja aku berbeda dengan namja evil itu... lagipula terserah aku dong, mau pasang tampang seperti apa,, wajah ,,, wajah siapa,, apa hubungannya denganmu " protes sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut,,,

Donghae yang melihat perubahan ekspresi sungmin tertawa renyah,,,

"tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku,, kau tau berapa kali kita bertemu dalam sehari,, melihat dokumen menumpuk dimejaku saja sudah merusak mood ku, ditambah lagi melihat wajah kalian yang selalu ditekuk,,, ah,,, bisa-bisa aku gila.."

"kau berlebihan hae..." ucap sungmin malas...

"ah... kenapa anak itu,, sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah,,, tak biasanya ia hanya diam seperti tadi, bahkan sampai jam makan siang ia masih enggan membuka mulut untuk bicara sedikitpun,, seohyun benar-benar membuatnya gila,,, "

_Sungmin Pov_

Deg... sakit itu lagi...

"kalau kau duduk disini hanya mau membahas evil itu, lebih baik kau pergi saja hae... " aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya,, dapat kulihat wajah donghae seketika berubah mendengar penuturanku,,

"apa maksudmu,, kau mengusirku?" tanya donghae sambil menatapku intens

"kalian itu seperti anak kecil saja,,, masalah kecil seperti itu diperbesar,,, sejak kapan masalah pribadi dibawa-bawa dikantor,, " aku mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegku... ia masih mengamatiku dengan tatapan tak mengertinya,,,,

"yang patut terganggu itu aku,, kau fikir aku tidak pusing mendengar obrolan tak penting kalian diruangan tadi,,, mana berkas yang harus kuselesaikan masih menumpuk,, kau tau deadlinenya tinggal seminggu, kalau setiap hari aku harus disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti tadi, bisa – bisa aku didepak dari perusahaan karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasku..." sambungku masih dengan semangat berapi-api...

"ya.. kenapa kau malah memarahiku,,, marahi saja evil itu,,, " jawabnya dengan nada suara yang pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar,,

"huhh... sepertinya aku butuh refreshing,,, biar otakku bisa sedikit lebih jernih..." alih ku.. sedikit tidak enak dengan sahabatku ini,, dia benar, kenapa malah aku mengomelinya,, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa...

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? " ajaknya dengan wajah berbinar,, untung saja ia tak mengambil hati tentang omonganku...

Aku mengerutkan kening, sedangkan ia masih setia dengan senyum menawannya yang dapat melelehkan yeoja manapun, tapi sepertinya tidak denganku,, ia masih saja menatapku penuh harap,,,

_Sungmin Pov End_

_Author Pov _

"ternyata kalian disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua..

"kau, kyu..." ujar donghae sembari mendongakkan kepala menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi...

"tumben cerah,,, kemana larinya suntukmu pagi tadi?"

"aku mau bicara dengan sungmin..." alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan donghae, ia malah menarik kursi didepan sungmin dan duduk dengan tangan dilipat ke meja...

"aku?..." tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.. kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil

Tersenyum manis...

Deg... seketika sungmin gugup...

"a.. ada apa?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian...

"aku butuh bantuanmu,,, ini soal aku dan seohyun..." katanya serius...

Donghae hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas... sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum miris

'karena yeoja itu eoh'.. batinnya

"apa yang bisa kubantu?..." ...'cih... kenapa kata-kata laknat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya,,, tidakkah ia ingin membela sisi hati yang terus berteriak kesakitan,,, yah.. hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan yeoja pecinta warna pink itu,, tahukah kalian, kebodohan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan sungmin demi kyuhyun,, ya,,,, ternyata sungminlah yang membuat kyuhyun bisa mendekati seohyun,,, awalnya sungmin menolak,,, tapi kyuhyun terus saja membujuknya,, kau tau,,, saat itu ingin rasanya sungmin masuk kedalam perut bumi agar tak mendengar rengekan kyuhyun, tapi lagi-lagi,,, dengan dalih ingin membuat kyuhyun bahagia, ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri,,, dan sekarang,,, mau tak mau ia semakin terseret didalam hubungan rumit pasangan kekasih ini... selalu ia yang diminta menjadi penengah jika ada masalah yang terjadi,,, hati sungmin seolah menjadi sanderanya,,,

Sungmin terlihat berfikir sebetar sebelum akhirnya sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan bagi kyuhyun terdengar...

"miane, kyu... sepertinya kali ini aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian..., sebaiknya kalian selesaikan sendiri masalah kalian..." , donghae yang sedang meminum itu pun tersedak,,, tak biasanya sungmin menolak permintaan dari kyuhyun,,,, ya,,,, doghae tahu betul apa yang dirasakan sungmin,,, karena yeoja itu telah menceritakan semuanya dan meminta donghae untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun,,, seberkas senyuman terbentuk dibibir donghae... apa ini berarti minnie benar-benar ingin melupakan namja itu? Batinnya... sementara donghae masih sibuk dengan fikirannya,, lihatlah kyuhyun,,,,

Namja itu menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu,,,

_kyuhyun pov_

"miane, kyu... sepertinya kali ini aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan kalian..., sebaiknya kalian selesaikan sendiri masalah kalian..." , dapat kudengar donghae hyung tersedak,, apa ini benar jawaban dari minnie,, apa aku tidak salah dengar,,,,

"aku serius minnie,,, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu... " pintaku memelas,, berharap ia meralat kata-katanya dan mengangguk seperti biasa dan setelah itu, dapat kupastikan hubunganku dan seohyun akan baik-baik lagi,,, entahlah apa yang dilakukan minnie untuk memastikan seohyun,, tapi aku yakin hubungan mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seohyun selalu mendengarkan setiap kata-kata dari sungmin..

"memangnya apa rencanamu...?" tanyanya kemudian... terlihat seperti ragu-ragu...

Aku tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku...

"aku hanya minta tolong besok kau membantuku bertemu seohyun,, kau ajak dia ke taman atau kemana saja, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini, kalau ada kau, pasti dia mau,,, "

Minnie terlihat sedang berfikir,,,

"tapi maaf kyu,,, besok aku sudah ada janji dengan donghae, ,..."

Deg... perasaan apa ini,,, kenapa aku merasa kecewa dan sedikit er ,,,, tak rela...

Kyuhyun tersentak,,,, ada sebersit perasaan kecewa saat sungmin mengatakan itu,, entah kecewa karena tidak saja sungmin menolak mentah-mentah untuk membantunya,,, atau karena yeoja itu akan pergi bersama donghae,,

Kyuhyun akui, sepertinya donghae mempunyai perasaan pada sungmin, bahkan sejak dibangku SMA, namun sepertinya ia belum mengungkapkannya,,, dan apa tadi yang minnie katakan? Donghae mengajaknya keluar besok? Apa mereka berdua ingin berkencan? Segudang pertanyaan menari-nari diotak jenius kyuhyun,,, diliriknya wajah mirip ikan disebelahnya itu, pandangan mereka bertemu, ia tersenyum penuh arti pada kyuhyun...

"yasudah kalau begitu,,, good luck ya hyung... " kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan mereka sambil menepuk pelan bahu orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai hyungnya itu, dengan langkah gontai ia kembali menuju ruang kerjanya,,

_sungmin Pov_

"aku serius minnie,,, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu... " pintanya memelas,, aku benar – benar tidak bisa melihatnya terus seperti ini,, ayolah minnie... tegaskan perasaanmu,, akhiri sakit ini atau kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu,,,, oh.. kyu,, kau benar – benar membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih... aku bisa saja mengiyakan permintaannya,,, tapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya,,

"memangnya apa rencanamu...?" pertanyaan yang sedikit berat dan ragu-ragu berhasil keluar dari bibirku, kulihat sebuah keceriaan mulai tergambar diwajah tampannya,, sebegitu besarkah peranku bagi hubungan kalian?

"aku hanya minta tolong besok kau membantuku bertemu seohyun,, kau ajak dia ke taman atau kemana saja, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini, kalau ada kau, pasti dia mau,,, "

Apa? Menemani mereka berkencan lagi? Oh.. hell... yang benar saja,, apa dia sadar dengan permintaannya? Apa dia ingin mencincang hatiku secara tak langsung,,, aku masih sangat mengingat saat terakhir kalinya aku membantu mereka,, aku juga diminta kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal ini, dan bodohnya aku menyanggupinya,, dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi setelah kami pulang,,, aku menangis semalaman suntuk,, bagaimana tidak,, melihat orang yang kaucintai sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatmu sendiri,,, mereka memang menganggap aku ada disana, tapi justru itu yang membuatku semakin tertohok sakit,,, membayangkannyapun kurasa tak sanggup lagi,,

"tapi maaf kyu,,, besok aku sudah ada janji dengan donghae, ,..." perkataan itu spontan keluar dari bibirku,, kulihat lagi-lagi perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya,,, dia terlihat sedikit kecewa,, mungkin karena aku menolak untuk membantunya,,, dan kulirikkan mataku kearah donghae yang hanya diam sedari tadi,, ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku,,,

"yasudah kalau begitu,,, good luck ya hyung... " dia berlalu meninggalkan kami, bahkan ia tak berpamitan padaku, ia hanya menepuk pelan bahu donghae.

Akupun menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sendu,... 'mian kyu'...

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

* * *

Malam harinya...

Kejadian tadi siang masih menari-nari diotak sungmin,, hingga kenangan lama saat dia dan kyuhyun baru bertemu kembali terekam dimemori ingatannya,, saat itu ia berstatus sebagai anak baru disekolahan mereka,, dia seorang anak yang jenius, dengan otak cemerlangnya, ia berhasil loncat kelas, dan bertemu dengan sungmin donghae, dan eunhyuk,,, dan pada saat itu sungmin memang sudah merasakan hal tak beres pada namja itu sejak awal melihatnya...

Kembali ke realitas...

sungmin menduga penyebab pertengkaran mereka hanya masalah sepele,,, pasti seohyun merajuk karena kyuhyun tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk dihabiskan bersamanya,,, sangat kekanakan bukan, setidaknya itu referensi yang berhasil sungmin kumpulkan selama diminta untuk menjadi penengah diantara mereka,, sebagai sahabat, sungmin tau sifat dan watak seohyun,, wanita itu memang manja dan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, kecantikan yang dimilikinya membuat ia merasa bebas untuk melakukan apapun... 'kenapa kau malah jatuh cinta pada yeoja manja seperti dia kyu,,, kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku sedikitpun,,, sebentar saja kyu,, seandainya kau tau Seberapa besar cinta yang kupunya untukmu,, dapat kupastikan rasa itu lebih besar dari rasa yang dimiliki seohyun,,,,' sungmin membatin... namun segera digeleng-gelengkannya kepala dengan cepat... 'apa yang kau fikirkan lee sungmin,,,, kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekkan sahabatmu sendiri...'

* * *

**Unconditional Love**

* * *

"jadi,,, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan seohyun, kyu?" tiba-tiba eunhyuk membuka suaranya disaat yang lain lagi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,,,

"ya... gitulah hyung,, dia masih ngambek..." jawab kyuhyun malas,, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang tengah dipegangnya...

"ah... kurasa kau harus memberinya kejutan,, seperti makan malam direstoran mewah, atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan,, pasti ngambeknya hilang..." komentar eunhyuk yang juga kelihatan serius dengan dokumennya sendiri...

"sudah kucoba hyung,, jangankan mengajaknya berjalan,, bahkan telfonku pun tak pernah diangkatnya,,,, Huftt.. anak itu benar-benar membuatku gila... " kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi,,, "seandainya "orang" itu tidak egois dan mau membantuku,, mungkin masalahku akan segera selesai" ujarnya furstasi, sambil mengacak rambutnya, tak lama matanya melirik kearah sungmin yang tak kalah seriusnya dengan dokumen dan terus membolak balikkan tumpukan kertas itu,,,

"hae-ya... apa kau melihat laporan keuangan bulan lalu,, sepertinya kemarin aku letakkan disini..." bukannya mengomentari kata kyuhyun, sungmin malah bertanya kepada donghae, yang ditanyapun hanya bisa memandang sekilas kearah namja berkulit pucat dihadapannya sembari menahan tawa yang dapat meledak kapan saja, sebelum sejurus kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja sungmin,,

Sementara donghae meladeni sungmin,,, eunhyuk malah sudah terpingkal duluan,,, dan lihatlah uri magnae,,, wajahnya kembali ditekuk,, matanya semakin tajam dan itu diarahkan kepada satu-satunya yeoja yang ada diruangan itu,, tapi sayang,, sang yeoja tidak memperhatikannya... 'poor kyu'

"sudahlah,, mau kau berteriak bagaimanapun sungmin tidak akan mendengar,,, kau tidak lihat headset pink itu bertengger manis ditelinganya?" setelah dapat mengendalikan diri, eunhyuk mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sebenarnya tidak tegang sama sekali...

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendecih sebal, melihat tingkah yeoja itu,,

_Kyuhyun Pov_

'cih'.. sejak kapan dia mulai mengabaikan ku,, bukankah selama ini dialah yang paling bisa diajak curhat maupun bertukar fikiran,, tapi sekarang, mengapa sepertinya dia sengaja menghindar, semenjak,,, semenjak,,,,

mata kyuhyun masih saja memperhatikan dua sosok yang tengah sibuk didepannya, sang namja yang tengah berusaha menolong sang yeoja membolak balik berkas,

'kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sangat dekat',,, sontak mata kyuhyun melebar ketika melihat sang namja mengacak lembut rambut sang yeoja,, dan yeoja yang diketahui bernama sungmin itu hanya nyengir geje, sepertinya kertas yang dicari sungmin sudah ketemu, dan sepertinya yeoja itu tak sadar bahwa kertas itu hanya terletak beberapa centi dari tangannya...

'apa mereka benar-benar berkencan'? batin kyuhyun...

_kyuhyun Pov End_

"ehemmm..."

Deheman itu sontak membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah dan membenarkan posisi duduknya,,, sang pelaku,, eunhyuk pun, hanya mengulum senyum sembari mengerling kearah kyuhyun,,,

"kudengar kencan mereka kemarin sukses..." eunhyuk berbisik ketelinga kyuhyun yang kebetulan memang duduk mereka tak berjauhan

"mwo?" kyuhyun hampir saja berteriak, jika saja kalau eunhyuk tidak segera membekap mulut raja game tersebut...

"pelankan sedikit suaramu pabo..."

"yak! Siapa yang kau bilang pabo hyung?" ujar kyuhyun tak terima

"lagian siapa suruh teriak-teriak seperti dihutan gitu"

"aku hanya terkejut"..."apa itu benar? Kufikir donghae hyung hanya bercanda mengajak minnie kencan,, ternyata..."

"ternyata apa? Ternyata benar? Aku juga tadinya tak percaya,,, tapi melihat tadi pagi mereka berangkat kekantor bersama, dan melihat minnie selalu tersenyum meladeni sikap-sikap donghae,,, aku yakin kalau mereka ada apa-apanya..." ujar eunhyuk mengakhiri komentarnya...

Kyuhyun mematung, 'kenapa seperti ini,,' namja itu membatin,, 'kenapa tiba-tiba secuil perasaan kecewa itu kembali merambat, dan sedikit sesak melihat mereka lebih dekat dari biasanya,,,' kyuhyun menyentuh bagian dadanya pelan, heran sendiri dengan perasaan apa yang sedang melandanya...

"minnie... sungmin,,,, yak! Lee sungmin... chakkaman..." kyuhyun berteriak sembari berlari mengejar sungmin yang memang berjarak jauh darinya,,,, yeoja itu tetap melangkah seakan tak peduli, dan itu membuat kyuhyun semakin memepercepat kejarannya...

'Hap'

Akhirnya kyuhyun dapat menangkap tangan mungil sungmin,,

"hosh...hosh,,, yak! Kau ingin membunuhku karena kehabisan nafas mengejar mu eoh?" tanyanya disela sela tarikan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal...

Sungmin hanya melongo memandang kyuhyun tak mengerti...

"aish... kenapa kau masih saja memakai benda jelek ini sih..." cerocosnya sambil menarik paksa headset yang masih setia bertengger di telinga sungmin...

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan kyu... sakit tau"... komentar sungmin sembari mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa perih...

"siapa suruh kau terus menempelkan benda bodoh ini ditelingamu,,, bagaimana mungkin kau dapat mendengarkan orang yang berbicara kepadamu kalau kau terus saja memakainya"

"kenapa kau mengejarku? Kalau hanya untuk berbasa-basi, aku lagi tidak ada waktu meladenimu,," ketus sungmin...

Seketika pandangan kyuhyun melembut, dan mimik wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, pertanda memang ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya,,, terlihat ia menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya, namun lama sungmin menunggu sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, namja itu masih saja diam...

"yak!... kau membuang waktuku cho kyuhyun"... sungmin berniat membalikkan badan dan melangkah, namun sesuatu menahan lengannya dan membuat ia kembali berbalik dengan sangat malas.. ditatapnya lekat manik hitam dihadapannya, oh... shiit.. kenapa ia merasa seperti ini, seakan ia tengah kena jebakan batman,, belum lagi ia sempat untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang kian berdetak tak normal, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan namja pemilik suara bass tersebut...

"saranghae..."

_TBC_

* * *

saya g' tau apa yang ada difikiran chingu semua kalau sudah baca ep ep ini,,, jujur,, saya memang nekat ... tapi tangan ini rasanya gatal untuk ngepublish'y... saya siap dan terima kalau ada keripik pedas yang bakal masuk... malah saya sangat butuh saran kalian semua... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Seo Johyun

Lee Donghae

Lee HyukJae

*** Setiap Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama ma sedikit karakter doank...

yang suka maupun yang gak, boleh baca,, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan...

-So... Enjoy-

* * *

Chapter 2

"mwo..." mata sungmin membelo yang otomatis kian menambah kadar aegyonya...

Lama keduanya terdiam,,

Sebenarnya sikap bungkam mereka berdua mengandung dua arti yang berlawanan, lihatlah si namja,, dengan tampang evilnya, siapapun bisa melihat ia tengah mati-matian menahan tawa... dan satu-satunya orang yang berada disitu masih sibuk dengan fikirannya tentu tak menyadari gelagat aneh sang lawan bicara, mungkin ia lupa dengan siapa ia kini berhadapan, sang raja evil...

Belum sepenuhnya sungmin kembali kekesadaran semulanya akibat shock mendadak,,, tiba-tiba tawa kyuhyun membahana...

"ha..ha...ha...ha..., aduh perutku,,, perutku sakit..."

Sungmin hanya bisa cemberut melihat tingkah namja didepannya ini,, bisa-bisanya anak ini mempermainkannya,, sudah kuduga,, ada yang tidak beres,, sebenarnya aku sedikit sangsi dengan yang dikatakannya tadi,, tapi melihat raut keseriusan wajahnya,, sepertinya ia jujur, tapi lihatlah, ia bahkan terlihat puas bisa menertawakan kebodohanku,,

"yak... hentikan tawamu itu kyu,,, " sungmin berteriak sambil memukul pelan meja yang ada dihadapannya

"aku tidak bisa,,, ha...ha...ha... lihatlah wajah pabomu itu ming... ternyata kau benar-benar pabo dari yang aku kira... ha..ha...ha" kyuhyun masih saja tertawa sembari memegang perutnya,,

"kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mendengar tawamu yang tak mutu itu, aku pergi..." sungmin berniat pergi meninggalkannya jika saja namja evil itu tidak menahan pergelangan tagan sungmin...

'Ini lebih sakit dari sekedar memiliki cinta yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan sampai kapanpun...'

Sungmin serasa dihempaskan kembali sebuah lantai yang terbuat dari semen kasar, setelah sebelumnya ia diangkat kelangit ketujuh untuk bertemu dengan sang malaikat cinta bersayap... (emang ada?)

"oke... oke... aku berhenti tertawa... tapi... tidak bisa ming... ha...ha...ha..."

Sungmin menggeram,,, dikepalkannya tangan dengan kuat... kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi sungmin yang tidak seperti biasanya sontak menghentikan tawanya,,,

"mian... hehe... ayo duduk lagi,, ok.. aku janji akan berhenti menertawakanmu..." ajaknya kali ini lebih ramah, sambil menuntun sungmin agar kembali duduk ditempatnya semula..

"cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan,, aku tidak punya banyak waktu..." ujar sungmin ketus ketika ia telah menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar dikursi cafe itu...

"santai sedikit kenapa sih ming,,, "

"santai,,, santai,,, kau fikir aku masih bisa santai setelah kau kerjai habis-habisan,, aku peringatkan cho kyuhyun,, jangan main-main dengan kata-kata yang kau lontarkan tadi, kalau kau tak ingin kena karmanya... " sungmin masih saja setia dengan kesalnya

"ok... lee sungmin,,, aku cho kyuhyun minta maaf... jangan marah lagi ne,,, aku kan hanya bercanda,,, lagian,, biasanya aku juga seperti ini tapi kau biasa biasa saja"

"cepat cho kyuhyun.. katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan,, jangan mengulur waktu lagi..." sungmin sepertinya sudah tak sabar meladeni sosok didepannya ini... sepertinya rasa kesalnya sudah sampai keubun-ubun..

"ok... haahh..." kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak,,, sebelum mengutarakan maksud awalnya mengajak sungmin ketempat ini...

"apa hubunganmu dengan donghae hyung?" tanyanya sedikit ragu dan hati-hati, ia sendiri sempat bingung, kenapa malah pertanyaan ini yang keluar,, 'ah... sudahlah kepalang tanggung' batinnya..

Sungmin mengernyit,,, menatap kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh...

"tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" jawab sungmin enteng,, memang benar kan?

"kau serius?" kyuhyun masih bertanya meyakinkan, walau ia sendiri tak yakin, siapa yang mesti diyakinkan.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas urusan orang lain,,, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, soal aku dan donghae jangan kau fikirkan" sungmin sedikit ketus saat mengatakan itu... kyuhyun sedikit tersentak melihat reaksi yang tak biasa dari sungmin.. seakan sadar dengan tujuan awalnya, ia langsung berdehem,,,

"hemm... baiklah,, aku butuh bantuanmu,, ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan seohyun"... kali ini nada suara kyuhyun terdengar lebih serius... lalu kemana nada konyol dan penuh ejekan yang sedari tadi dilontarkannya pada sungmin? Entahlah,, silakan tanya pada rumput yang bergoyang... _(###plakkkk)_

sungmin mematung menatap lurus namja dihadapannya...

"apa yang kau harapkan dariku" tak bisa dipungkiri, hati sungmin kembali terasa dicabik,, rasanya lebih dari puluhan paku – paku kecil menancap dihati _(author emang pernah ngerasain? Kayak tau aja?) _

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas,, sedikit mengulur waktu untuk merangkai kata-kata...

"kumohon pertemukan aku dengan seohyun,, ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padanya..."

"cih... " sungmin mendecih sebal... "yak! Kau fikir aku ini siapa heh? Ibunya? Atau pengasuhnya,, kenapa kau meminta kepadaku jika ingin bertemu dengannya,,, bukankah kau bisa datang sendiri kerumahnya,,, atau kau tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menunjukkan batang hidungmu dihadapannya,, jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini cho kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sungmin barusan,,, ada apa dengan wanita ini,, sebegitu marahkah ia dengan kejadian tadi, sampai-sampai bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya...

_Sungmin POV_

"kumohon pertemukan aku dengan seohyun,, ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padanya..."

'Apa? dia bilang ingin dipertemukan dengan seohyun?,,, kenapa namja ini seperti berfikir bahwa aku sengaja memisahkan mereka, dan meminta aku segera mempertemukan mereka berdua?'

"yak! Kau fikir aku ini siapa heh? Ibunya? Atau pengasuhnya,, kenapa kau meminta kepadaku jika ingin bertemu dengannya,,, bukankah kau bisa datang sendiri kerumahnya,,, atau kau tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menunjukkan batang hidungmu dihadapannya,, jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini cho kyuhyun..." aku tidak tau,, kenapa kata-kata berani itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku,, dapat kulihat ia terkejut mendengarnya,, terlihat dari perubahan ekspresi wajahnya...

Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini kyu,,, kenapa kau jadi begini,,, seperti mengemis cinta pada yeoja itu,,, padahal feelingku berkata, bahwa apa yang kau lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan yang fatal... apa kau benar-benar mencintainya kyu...

Hatiku sedikit tak enak setelah melontarkan kata-kata pedas tadi... kuberanikan diri menatap manik yang ada dihadapanku dan menggenggam erat tangannya...

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku, tapi sepertinya ia bisa sedikit menerima,, kupaksakan untuk tersenyum,, biar bagaimanapun,, aku tak bisa melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini,, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar menerima takdir bahwa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Aku melihat ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya,,, ia tersenyum.. ya Tuhan... apa dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku?... kenapa senyumnya kali ini lebih terlihat manis dari senyum-senyumnya selama ini? (sungmin lebay)

_Sungmin Pov end_

_kyuhyun Pov_

Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? rasanya berbeda saat ia menggenggam tanganku, seakan mengalirkan sebuah kekuatan, tapi aku juga tidak tau kekuatan apa yang di tularkannya, ini bahkan berbeda dengan genggaman tangan yang seohyun pernah berikan selama ini... dan pandangan mata itu,, kenapa aku merasakan keteduhan disana, dan kenapa aku merasakan ada pancaran kesedihan dan kasih sayang secara bersamaan,, ya Tuhan... apa yang sedang kau fikirkan ming?...

"aku... aku,,," shit.. aku mengutuk diriku, kenapa bisa jadi segugup ini.. dan kemana kata-kata yang telah kususun dan kurangkai untuknya,, kenapa aku jadi lupa tujuan awalku mengajaknya berbicara,, dan rasanya sesak didadaku yang mendera selama ini seakan lenyap tak berbekas hanya dengan menatap manik foxy itu... 'aarrghhh' apa yang kau fikirkan cho kyuhyun... fokus.. fokus... ini demi masa depan hubunganmu dengan seohyun,,,

_kyuhyun Pov end_

_Normal Pov_

"emm.. aku mohon bantuanmu ming,, ini bukan karena aku tidak berani menemuinya sendiri, aku sudah mencobanya,, bahkan telfonkupun tak diangkatnya,, "

(...)

"dan kau tau,, aku pernah menungguinya semalaman agar keluar dari rumahnya tapi ia tak kunjung menemuiku bahkan saat aku diguyur hujan,, tapi kalau kau yang menemuinya, aku yakin,, kau bisa membuatnya berubah fikiran dan mau sedikit menghilangkan egonya,, mengingat kalau selama ini dia selalu mendengar kata-katamu... "

(...)

"kau tau..." kyuhyun memulai ceritanya,, cerita yang menuntunnya menuju masalah percintaan yang dihadapinya hingga hari ini... "hari itu aku beniat mengutarakan semuanya, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya setidaknya menurutku,, tapi kau tau aku tak sebaik donghae hyung dalam melakukan ini, aku sangat payah dalam hal memberikan surprise kepada seseorang,,..."

(...)

"dan aku sedikit merasa lega ketika melihat ekspresinya yang jauh diluar dugaanku, si miss perfect itu terenyuh saat aku mengatakan semuanya..."

Sampai disitu kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumannya, kentara sekali ia bahagia saat menceritakan bagian itu,,, sedangkan sungmin, kita tau sendiri apa yang dirasakan yeoja itu, tentu kontras berbeda antara keduanya...

"dan pada saat aku mulai memakaikan cincin itu dijari manisnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyenggol lenganku,,, tanpa bisa ku antisipasi cincin itu terlepas dan menggelinding cukup jauh,,, seohyun melongo... tak terkecuali aku... orang itu buru-buru minta maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah,, menurutku cincin itu masih bisa diambil, sedikit dibersihkan dan selesai,, tapi bagi seorang seohyun ternyata tidak sesederhana itu.. ia sangat shock, lalu memaki-maki orang itu,, kau tau... semua orang memandangi kami pada saat itu... aku sudah menenangkannya,, dan mempersilahkan pelaku tersebut untuk segera beranjak agar tidak terus-terusan meladeni seohyun... namun seohyun justru balik 'menyerangku' dengan kata-kata pedasnya, karena ia merasa aku lebih membela pelaku itu, malam itu ia langsung meninggalkanku dan pergi begitu saja"

(...)

"aku tidak tau, betapa berharganya moment itu bagi seohyun, hingga ia bisa lepas kendali, ia berubah menjadi orang asing bagiku saat itu ...'sangar', yang tadinya merupakan seorang yeoja yang lembut,...

Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata foxy sungmin, seraya mengucapkan permohonan melalui mata itu,

"maka dari itu,, aku sangat berharap padamu ming,, karena aku ingin memberikan cincin ini kepadanya,, cincin yang seharusnya aku berikan sejak dulu..." ucapnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah kotak silver yang menyelipkan dua buah lingkaran berbeda ukuran,,,

Sungmin tercekat...

"kau ingin melamar seohyun?" tanyanya takut-takut, bukan merasa tidak enak dengan ekspresi apa yang akan ditampilkan kyuhyun untuk pertanyaannya,, tapi ia lebih takut dengan reaksi yang akan diterimanya jika mendengar jawaban dari namja yang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu,, sebuah pertanyaan ambigu, yang sebenarnya ia pun tahu jawabannya...

"ne... , "

dan cincin ini juga yang membuat hubunganku dengan seohyun menegang hingga saat ini..."

'kyuhyun-Cincin-lamar-seohyun-' Lama... Sungmin terlihat berfikir ... ternyata rumus itulah yang berlaku... sungguh miris...

"baiklah,,, aku akan berusaha,, tapi aku tak janji bisa membujuknya kyu,,, kau kan tau sendiri kalau dia anak yang keras kepala,,, " akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari bibir plum sungmin,, sagat kontras dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini,, melihat kembali binar yang ada dimata namja dihadapannya, setidaknya sedikit memberikan oase ditengah kegersangan hatinya,,,

"jeongmalyo... minnie-ya... oh... geomawo,, jeongmal geomawo.."

Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan tentunya,,

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu kyu... " sungmin berniat undur diri, sebelum lagi-lagi kyuhyun mencegatnya dengan menahan lengan yeoja itu...

"aku akan mengantarmu... "

"tidak perlu kyu,, aku bisa pulang sendiri, " sungmin berlalu,, bersamaan dengan itu air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya tak dapat tertahankan lagi,,,

Kembali ke kyuhyun,,, namja itu telah mengatakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya beberapa hari ini, tapi mengapa sepertinya ia tidak merasakan semacam perasaan lega sekalipun? Malah suatu perasaan mengganjal yang lebih terasa sesak dari sebelumnya... sesak dikarenakan apa? Ia juga tak mengerti,,, pandangan mata itu,, kenapa ia terus terbayang tatapan sendu sungmin terhadapnya? Kenapa ia merasa bahwa yeoja itu terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya? Ah,, bukankah sungmin memang manis,, tapi kenapa ia baru menyadarinya saat ini setelah kian lama mengenal yeoja itu? Diam-diam ia merasa iri dengan donghae.., mengingat kata eunhyuk tadi, bahwa donghae berhasil mengajak sungmin berkencan,,,, "hemmm... donghae hyung memang beruntung..." gumamnya...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

"hiks... " tangis yeoja itu tumpah, sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan diri disebuah bangku panjang taman,, kepalanya tetap saja ditundukkannya seakan tak sanggup menampung bobot fikirannya yang semakin bertambah... air matanya tak kunjung berhenti menganak sungai, sesekali diremasnya dada bagian kiri,, tempat dimana sesak itu bermuara...

"ambillah..." terdengar sebuah suara yang lebih tepatnya bernada perintah itu, sembari menyodorkan sebuah saputangan berwarna hijau muda yang terdapat sulaman denga inisial "LD"...

Perlahan sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri tepat disampingnya itu...

Sungmin berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya berharap dapat membentuk sebuah senyuman,, tangannya berusaha meraih saputangan yang memang ditujukan untuknya itu...

"gomawo hae-ya"... pelan, dengan masih terisak dia mencoba membuka suaranya yang terdengar serak...

"kalau tidak mau senyum, jangan dipaksakan,, kau terlihat lebih jelek kalau seperti itu... " ujar namja tampan itu seraya ikut mendudukkan diri disisi kosong bangku yang juga didukuki sungmin,,,

"hufth.. kau benar hae... aku hanya yeoja jelek yang tak tau diri,,, " umpatnya pelan sambil memandang kosong kedepan

"he... " donghae tersentak, tentu dia hanya bercanda telah mengatakan sungmin jelek,, siapapun juga setuju memberikan pendapat bahwa sebenarnya yeoja disampingnya ini terlihat sangat manis,, apalagi jika ia tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya,,, hah... donghae sangat merindukan masa-masa itu...

(...)

Kembali suasana hening menyapa...  
"kau harus mengakhirinya minnie.." donghae yang tak tahan dengan suasana yang penuh dengan kebisuan pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"bagaimana bisa kau tau aku ada disini?"

Sekilas donghae melirik wanita disampingnya, "jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan" tukasnya lembut namun bernada tegas...

"kau harus berusaha melupakannya, dan mulai menata hati mu kembali,, dan cobalah untuk membuka pintu yang selama ini selalu kau kunci..." ujarnya pelan,

Lagi lagi sungmin hanya menampilkan seberkas senyum hambar...

"itu memang terdengar mudah hae,,,, tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah berusaha menata hatiku kembali,,, tapi kenyataannya itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan..." minnie menerawang... matanya kembali berkaca-kaca...

Donghae menatap intens raut manis disampingnya,,,, hatinya kembali terasa ngilu saat melihat satu lagi bulir bening berhasil lolos dari manik kelinci itu...

'kenapa rasanya sulit sekali meraihmu minnie...' ujar namja itu dalam hati...

'apa kau sebegitunya mencintai lelaki itu,,, hingga tak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan pada orang lain untuk menggantikan posisi namja itu dihatimu..'

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun dua anak manusia itu hanya mampu berbahasa melalui kesunyian,, langit sore yang menampakkan semburat kemerahannya seakan sudah ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada penghuni bumi dan mempersilahkan langit senja menggantikan posisinya...

"sudah petang, cuaca semakin tak bersahabat,, ayo... kuantar pulang" lagi-lagi donghae memecah kebisuan, cuaca petang hari itu sedikit mendung, rasa dingin seolah tak kenal batas untuk menggerogoti siapapun yang beraktifitas diluar,,,

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, entah apa yang dicarinya,, pandangannya terus mengedar, seakan ingin menyapu seluruh langit,, seolah tak menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya, ia menghentikan aksinya itu sembari menghembuskan nafas berat...

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan donghae yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai pernyataan,, namun perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya, dengan langkah pelan tak bersemangat dipaksanya kedua kaki jenjang itu untuk melangkah...

Donghae hanya bisa memandang kaku sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah yeoja itu...

Didalam mobil, suasanapun tak jauh berbeda,, kini donghae semakin merasakan atmosfer kecanggungan, ia sempat berfikir, apa segitu besar cinta merubah segalanya? Sungmin yang dulunya seorang periang, sedikit judes, ceplas ceplos, dan selalu membuat orang tertawa plus gemas dengan aksi imutnya, kini seakan bermetamorfosis menjadi seperti mayat hidup,, berjalan, bergerak, namun tak memiliki arti apa-apa dalam setiap gerakan yang ditunjukkannya...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

"kita sudah sampai minnie..." dengan lembut donghae mencoba untuk mengingatkan,

"heh..." seakan baru tersadar sungmin langsung menegakkan dirinya kikuk... namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan diri di jok dan seperti berancang-ancang untuk mengutarakan sesuatu, donghae yang menangkap gelagat yeoja itu masih setia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

"apa menurutmu, yang kulakukan ini benar?" tanyanya sejurus kemudian dengan nada keragu-raguan yang mendominasi setiap intonasi suaranya...

"aku tak tau melakukan apa yang kau maksud,," donghae terdiam sejenak..."tapi menurutku, lakukanlah apa yang ditunjukkan kata hatimu,, karena hati tidak pernah berbohong minnie"

"kau pasti ingin menertawakan ku bukan?..." sungmin tersenyum seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri, pandangannya kosong kedepan

"aku tau ini masalah sepele,, dan aku terlalu cengeng untuk menghadapinya, aku terlalu berlebihan kan hae?" ucapnya kemudian, sambil memandang lekat manik hitam disampingnya, mencoba mencari ketegasan atas apa yang ia katakan..

"tak ada yang sepele jika menyangkut tentang hati minnie" serius, donghae menanggapi...

Perlahan pandangan sungmin sedikit melunak,,,

"aku mencintainya,, sangat... tapi aku juga menyayangi seohyun..." pertahanannya runtuh, air mata yang belum lebih dari 3 jam lalu terbendung, kini kembali meneteskan bulir-bulir beningnya...

"sekali lagi ikuti kata hatimu..." donghae berkata seraya mengelus pelan pundak sungmin

Sungmin merogoh sesuatu didalam saku mantel yang digunakannya, lalu menyerahkan benda itu kepada donghae,,

Dengan agak bingung, dan ragu donghae menerima benda tersebut yang ternyata secarik kertas yang dilipat sedemikian rupa...

"aku sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya,,, "

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Seo Johyun

Lee Donghae

Lee HyukJae

*** Setiap Cast Milik Tuhan dan Orang tua Mereka Sendiri, saya hanya pinjam nama ma sedikit karakter doank...

yang suka maupun yang gak, boleh baca,, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan...

-So... Enjoy-

* * *

Chapter 5

aku ingin membuangnya tapi juga tak sanggup, apa lagi membakarnya,, jadi aku percayakan padamu karena kau sahabat terbaikku,,, terserah mau kau apakan,,," seolah menjawab kebingungan donghae, sungmin berujar pelan, terbersit keputus asaan ketika nada itu keluar...

"aku masuk dulu,,,, gomawo atas tumpangannya hae-ya... dan... terima kasih telah menjadi pendengar yang baik bagiku selama ini..."

Perlahan punggung itu menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu bercat putih tulang pada sebuah rumah mungil nan asri,

Donghae masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya,,, ia masih saja memandangi secarik kertas yang telipat rapi itu,,,

"seandainya kau mau memberiku kesempatan sekali saja untuk menyembuhkan lukamu,, seandainya sebentar saja kau mau melihat aku dan mencoba melupakan namja itu,, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan pernah terjadi... karena aku tau,, kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam..."

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menggerakkan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu...

_Esok hari_

Pagi hari yang cerah,, namun tidak secerah hatinya saat ini sejak semalaman suntuk menangisi seseorang,,, dengan malas-malasan minnie bangkit dari kasur empuknya,, ia berhenti sejenak saat melewati meja riasnya,,,

"huftt... selalu seperti ini" ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan kedua belah pipinya,, "pantas saja kyuhyun tak pernah melihatmu,, kau jelek minnie,, lihatlah,, mukamu selalu pucat,, matamu seperti mata panda,,, hidungmu bengkak,,, tentu kau kalah jika dibandingkan dengan seohyun,,," dengan agak terseok yeoja manis itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, pusing yang mendera kepalanya semakin bertambah mungkin akibat menangis semalaman fikirnya... hari ini ia bertekad, untuk kembali menata hati,, memang bukan hal baru yang pernah ia coba, malah ia selalu mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri ketika pagi hari, dan tekad itu dengan sendirinya kembali runtuh jika berhadapan dengan namja itu lagi... namun sepertinya pagi ini tekad itu kembali bulat, ia akui ada sedikit perasaan lega saat ia memberikan kertas itu pada donghae tadi malam, seakan baru saja melepaskan setengah beban yang sangat berat yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya... 'ayo lee sungmin... kau harus kuat... kembalilah menata hatimu lagi... akhiri semuanya lee sungmin... fighting... fighting... '

"pasti kyuhyun oppa yang memintamu datang dan meminta kau membujukku lagi iya kan eonnie?"... tanya seohyun dengan nada enggan...

Sungmin mengangguk...

Seohyun menghela nafas,, 'sudah kuduga', batinnya...

"kau tau eonnie,,, apa yang sudah terjadi pada kami selama ini, aniya,,, paling tidak seminggu ini..." tanya seohyun lagi,,,

Sungmin kembali mengangguk,, sementara seohyun membelo...

"jadi kyuhyun oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya?" tanya yeoja berwajah polos itu lagi...

Lagi-lagi sungmin mengangguk,,,, seohyun jengah...

"katakan sesuatu eonnie,, jangan hanya bertingkah seperti itu" siapa sih sebenarnya yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sedikit memaksa dan mengatakan akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting... mengapa sepertinya seohyun yang antusias...

Sungmin menerawang, dan menghela nafas dengan berat...

"huft... kalian seperti anak kecil,,," ujarnya lirih, namun seohyun dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan sungmin barusan... ia masih terdiam, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan sungmin selanjutnya,,

"seharusnya dengan ini semua dapat menjadikan kalian pasangan kekasih yang paling bahagia abad ini... " dengan mimik serius sungmin berujar lagi... seohyun hampir tersenyum melihat sosok imut dihadapannya ini... bukan karena kata-katanya tapi lebih kepada ekspresinya,, tanpa sungmin sadari, ternyata seohyun sangat mengagumi sosok imut itu,, ia selalu menyukai ekspresi sungmin baik sedang berbicara, maupun saat diam sekalipun, karena menurut seohyun hanya dengan memandangi wajah imut itu, segala kegundahan berganti dengan keriangan, namun seohyun segera tersadar dengan apa maksud kedatangan sungmin menemuinya..

"kau tau eonnie,,, betapa senangnya aku saat kyuhyun oppa mengajakku berkencan malam itu,, dan aku sangat terharu saat ia mengatakan hal sedikit sakral menurutku,, memang secara tidak resmi,, tapi aku menghargai setiap usahanya..." kini giliran seohyun yang menerawang,,,

"hal itu hampir saja terjadi,, jika saja tidak ada kejadian memalukan itu..."

"kau harusnya bisa sedikit lebih dewasa seo,,, itukan bukan sebuah kesengajaan?"

Sungmin menggenggam jemari lentik seohyun,, yeoja itu sedikit tersentuh...

"sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu eonnie,, " jawab seohyun melemah...

"aku memang kesal saat itu,, sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah memaafkan orang yang menyenggol lengan kyuhyun oppa, tapi aku sungguh merasakan hal yang lain,, dan rasa itu seolah menelan kepercayaan diriku,, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa. Aneh, takut, sekelebat perasaan tak enak menghampiri."

Seohyun mengambil nafas sejenak...

"kau tau eonnie,, hal yang menjadi impian setiap wanita adalah pada saat pujaan hatinya datang dan mengajak untuk mengubah mimpi bersama menjadi sebuah kehidupan nyata, aku memang beruntung kyuhyun oppa memberikan semua itu"

Sungmin menciut,, seohyun benar, ia adalah salah satu wanita beruntung itu..

"cincin itu jatuh sebelum kyuhyun oppa sempat menyematkannya dijariku... aku takut itu suatu pertanda, bahwa jalan kebahagiaan tidak selalu mulus, dan aku takut aku tak bisa melewatinya dengan baik" seohyun menunduk..

"ketakutan apa lagi yang kau rasakan seo... kau sudah punya kyuhyun yang mencintaimu, dan cintamu padanya juga tidak diragukan lagi..." sungmin berkata sehalus mungkin, mencoba tegar, walau sedari tadi hatinya meronta...

'bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat yeoja lain selain dirimu, walupun yeoja itu datang dengan segunung ketulusan...'

"ke...takutan...ku... lebih kepada orang lain eon... aku takut secara tidak langsung dan tidak sadar aku tengah menyakiti orang lain,,, dan jatuhnya cincin itu seolah menegurku..." seohyun berkata lirih, sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya..

Sungmin terhenyak...

"kau terlalu banyak berkhayal princess seo.." ucapnya setelah bisa menenangkan hatinya sendiri, tangannya tergerak untuk menyeka aliran yang kini membanjiri pipi mulus seohyun...

"dan terbukti sekarang,, ketakutanmu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi,," ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum terindahnya...

"tapi eon-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian,, cepat hubungi pangeranmu, dan katakan kau memaafkannya, dan sekalian kau juga meminta maaf padanya dan berhenti membuatku terseret lebih jauh dalam masalah percintaan kalian" walaupun bernada tegas, kentara sekali sungmin sedang mencoba mengalihkan suasana,, seohyun lagi-lagi dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan sosok dihadapannya ini...

Seketika seohyun mendaratkan ciumannya ke pipi chuby sungmin kemudian memeluk yeoja yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya itu,, semula sungmin tersentak namun tak lama ia membalas pelukan hangat dari seohyun,,,

"aku menyayangimu eon..." ujarnya lirih...

"aku juga..."

'Tuhan... kuatkan aku,,, yakinkan aku bahwa apa yang kulakukan ini memang benar...' sungmin memotivasi dirinya..

Pelukan seohyun mengerat,, sungmin dapat merasakan ketulusan dari perlakuan itu,,, bagaimana mungkin aku menganggapmu seperti rival, seo,, bahkan kau sangat menyayangiku,,,

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya melayangkan ucapan terima kasih bertubi-tubi kepada sungmin,, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim langganan mereka,, seohyun yang meminta sungmin ikut, ia bersikeras untuk meminta maaf kepada kyuhyun secara langsung, dan menurutnya sungmin harus ikut, mengingat yeoja itu yang telah berjasa menjadi jembatan penghubung bagi mereka berdua, seohyun sedang berada di toilet,, sedangkan sungmin jengah akan sikap kyuhyun

"yak! Hentikan aksimu itu tuan cho apa kau tak bosan mengatakan itu terus dari tiga menit yang lalu" sungmin risih, terkadang tingkah namja ini bisa melebihi sikap taemin, keponakannya yang belum genap dua tahun...

"aku hanya mewakilkan perasaanku nona lee..." jawab kyuhyun manyun...

"hentikan aksi konyolmu itu,,"

"arasso..."

"loh... mana seohyun?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka,, sungmin hafal betul suara ini...

"donghae oppa, kau sudah datang" kini tiba-tiba suara riang itu yang menyahut, tak jauh dari mereka terlihat seohyun setengah berlari kecil mendekat, dengan memamerkan senyum angelnya...

"ayo duduk oppa... hehehe aku yang mengajak donghae oppa kesini..." terang seohyun sembari ikut mendudukkan diri disamping kanan sungmin...

Donghae mengangguk dan mendudukkan diri di satu-satunya bangku yang belum terisi, tepat disebelah kiri sungmin, yang artinya kyuhyunlah yang sedang berhadapan dengan yeoja manis itu...

Suasana sedikit canggung, entah mengapa, semua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing... hingga pesanan mereka datangpun, tidak merubah suasana menjadi lebih mencair...

"eonnie... apa kau tak berniat menyusul kami?" seohyun berkata tiba-tiba, sungmin tersedak es cream (?), lalu buru-buru mengambil sebotol air mineral yang selalu disediakannya didalam tas,, yang lain hanya diam melihat tingkah sungmin, baik kyuhyun, donghae dan seohyun menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sungmin selanjutnya... sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kepada ketiga orang yang masih diam tak bergeming... dengan sedikit berdehem ia menjawab setenang mungkin... "tentu saja aku mau,, kalian fikir aku akan terus menjomblo seumur hidup?"

Seohyun tersenyum girang,,, donghae tetap melihat sungmin tak berkedip, sedangkan kyuhyun,, namja itu seakan merasakan kosong, hampa, pada satu sisinya,, entah apa maksudnya ia juga tak bisa menerka,, yang hanya ia bisa saat ini hanyalah mencoba memberikan respon tak jauh beda dengan yang diberikan donghae dan seohyun walaupun hanya dengan sebuah senyuman hambar...

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit,, mereka, tepatnya seohyun mengajak untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari sungai han,,

Donghae yang bersisian dengan sungmin yang jaraknya beberapa meter dibelakang seokyu, hanya bisa menatapi punggung keduanya yang tengah berangkulan mesra,, tidak, hanya terlihat seohyun yang merangkul mesra tangan kyuhyun, sedangkan namja putih pucat itu sepertinya terlihat tidak terlalu antusias dengan tingkah seohyun...

"apa menurutmu kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat?" donghae mulai membuka suara, tangannya diselipkan ke saku jaketnya, dengan mata masih fokus pada pemandangan didepan

"molla... " jawab sungmin singkat sambil mengedikkan bahu...

"apa kau tak lihat perubahan sikap kyuhyun?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi

"aku tak ingin memperhatikannya,, dia itu memang namja aneh, tak heran kalau kau selalu menangkap gelagat yang tak biasa dari dirinya" jawab sungmin acuh...

Donghae tersenyum

"dan tentunya ada yeoja yang lebih aneh yang sangat mencintai namja aneh seperti dia"

Sungmin memandang malas kearah donghae...

"jangan memulai lagi hae... kau membuat moodku benar-benar bertambah buruk hari ini..."

"mwo? Memangnya aku salah ngomong, apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya donghae berlagak polos

"kau tidak lihat, dari tadi hanya seohyun yang aktif tapi namja aneh itu seakan biasa-biasa saja,, padahal sebelumnya dia yang setiap hari memaksamu untuk dapat membantu memperbaiki hubungan mereka..."

Sungmin menanggapi ocehan donghae dengan kikuk,, 'kirain kau sedang mengejekku hae' batinnya...

Donghae melirik sekilas wanita yang dapat membuatnya bahagia dan hancur disaat bersamaan ini, rambut hitam lurus sungmin yang tergerai indah dengan poni yang beterbangan dimainkan angin... 'kau sangat pandai bersandiwara minnie' batinnya...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

Hari sudah petang, donghae memutuskan untuk mengantarkan sungmin pulang, tentu saja seohyun yang paling antusias menganggukkan kepala, kerena yeoja cantik ini memang sengaja mencoba membuat moment-moment antara haemin,, mereka bersamaan menuju dimana mobil mereka terparkir rapih...

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti, saat matanya menangkap sebuah mesin penjual kopi instant di seberang jalan, tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat,,

"chakkaman... kalian tunggu disini" instruksinya sebelum melangkahkan kaki selebar lebarnya menuju tempat itu...

"hati-hati chagi" seohyun sempat-sempatnya meneriaki kyuhyun saat namja itu tengah berancang-ancang untuk menyeberang jalan...

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap iri kearah keduanya,

Saat Ketiganya masih asik terlibat obrolan ringan dan sesekali terkikik saat donghae menceritaka sebuah joke, namun sepertinya sungmin tidak terlalu antusias, dari tadi ia satu-satunya orang dari mereka berempat yang tampak tak menikmati perjalanan itu... matanya seketika membelo saat ia menangkap siluet kyuhyun tengah menyeberang jalan, namun diarah lain ada sebuah kendaraan yang cukup laju melintas,, matanya bergantian menangkap dua objek itu,, dengan gerak reflek sungmin berlari menuju namja yang masih asyik dengan handphonenya itu, tanpa menyadari bahaya mengancamnya...

"Kyu.. Awaass..."

Bruuukkk... ckiiittt... Braaakkkkkkk!

"eonnie..." seohyun terpekik,,, matanya membulat melihat sekujur tubuh tak jauh dihadapannya bersimbah cairan pekat berwarna merah...

kyuhyun yang terpental ke tepi jalan karena telah didorong oleh seseorang hanya menatap tak percaya... dengan terburu ia bangkit menghampiri sosok itu...

"minnie..." lirihnya... dialihkannya kepala minnie ke pangkuannya.. darah itu masih saja mengalir, dan membuat seohyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat itu semakin panik,,,

Donghae yang kalah cepat hanya bisa memperkecil langkah, dengan nafas memburu,, ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi,,, hatinya seakan tercabik melihat apa yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya itu...

"apa yang kau lakukan min... kenapa kau bisa berbuat sebodoh ini..." terisak,, kyuhyun masih saja mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang terus keluar dari kepala sungmin dengan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya kekepala yeoja itu dan satu tangannya lagi menopang kepala sungmin...

Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya,, dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya,,,

"kyu..." panggilnya pelan,, sangat pelan,,, hampir tak bersuara...

"iya... ini aku minnie,, kenapa kau melakukan kebodohan ini..." tanyanya sekali lagi...

"karena,,,"

(...)

"aku... "

(...)

"mencintaimu kyu,,,, juga menyayangi seohyun" lirih sungmin menjawab, sangat pelan,,, lalu dengan perlahan menutup kedua mata foxy, yang selalu memancarkan berbagai ekspresi selama ini... kyuhyun nyaris membelalakkan mata,, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar karena gumaman itu sangat lirih,,,, masih sempat ia menepis fikirannya... takut ia salah mendengar dan mengartikan gumaman itu...

Sebelum matanya terpejam dengan sempurna sekali lagi, sungmin sempat melontarkan kata-kata yang lagi-lagi membuat kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa,

"tolong,,, jaga seohyun, dan bahagiakan dia,,, untukku..." setelah kalimat itu selesai sungmin ucapkan, sukses kedua matanya terkatup erat... kyuhyun bertambah panik... ia berteriak kalap...

"yak! Min,,, ireona... min... bangun min... " seakan tersadar,,, tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia langsung membopong tubuh mungil itu menuju rumah sakit terdekat...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

Gundukan tanah itu belum juga mengering,, padahal mentari bersinar sangat teriknya,,, menyisakan dua manusia yang masih setia berdiri ditempat itu... keheningan masih setia menyelimuti keadaan sekitar,, tak ada seorangpun yang berusaha mengeluarkan suara dan berusaha sedikit mengubah suasana,, keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.. lalu kemana perginya seohyun? Yeoja itu bersama eunhyuk berinisiatif mengantarkan umma minnie yang terlihat sangat terpuruk atas kepergian putri semata wayangnya itu...

"aku mungkin salah... ya... aku memang salah..." kyuhyun berujar lirih, masih menatap kosong kearah gundukan tanah itu...

"kau tidak salah kyu... ini sudah takdir Tuhan,,, ini sudah waktunya ia mengambil apa yang menjadi haknya... "kali ini donghae yang berujar

"kau jangan terus-terusan seperti itu,, sudah cukup kau menyiksa diri dengan selalu menyalahkan diri selama dirumah sakit,,, biarkan ia tenang,, ia telah melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu" sambungnya lagi...

"kau tau hyung... apa yang dikatakannya sebelum aku membawa ia kerumah sakit...?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih saja tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri

Donghae menatap sosok disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyuman miris tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gundukan dihadapannya...

"aku mungkin salah... tapi rasanya aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas kalau ia mengatakan ... mencintaiku,,, " lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan, yang lebih ia tunjukkan ke dirinya sendiri..

(...)

tapi... mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku..."

Seketika senyuman kaku tergambar diwajah tampan donghae... "kau benar Kyu... dan kau tidak salah dengar..."

Kini giliran kyuhyun yang menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti...

Donghae kembali tersenyum, lebih tepatnya memaksakan senyumnya...

"sejak kapan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lirih, bahkan sangat pelan untuk ukuran seseorang yang tengah berbicara dengan orang lain...

"sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu,, sejak pertama kali ia melihatmu, bahkan saat kau belum mengenal yeojachingumu,, aku tak tahu mengapa ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini, ia sering berceloteh kepadaku tentang sosok namja yang menurutnya berhasil membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih cerah, ia memang tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, hingga saat itu terjadi,,, saat ia ingin mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya tapi ia malah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya telah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri..." sampai disini donghae menarik nafas sejenak... diliriknya kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan cairan bening disekitar matanya,,,

"dia memang tak pernah mengatakan padaku,, tapi hanya orang bodohlah yang tak bisa membaca segala sikapnya, matanya, senyumnya,,"

(...)

"sampai disitu, aku fikir dengan perlahan, ia bisa melupakan segalanya dan mulai menata hati,, tapi aku salah, namja itu terus saja menyeretnya untuk masuk kedalam lubang kepedihan itu... dan dengan bodohnya ia mau saja mengikuti kemauan yang bertentangan dengan hatinya, ia seolah sengaja menulikan telinga dari teriakan hati yang selalu meronta akibat sesak yang tak kunjung berakhir.. dan kau tau,,, aku merasa lebih bodoh lagi karena tak bisa membawanya keluar dari jurang itu,,, seharusnya dari dulu aku menyeretnya sekalian,". Ada sedikit nada emosi saat donghae mengutarakan semuanya,, kata-katanya itu memang sarat akan sindiran untuk kyuhyun,, donghae sadar betul dengan apa yang ia katakan,,, tapi ia tak bisa lagi mengontrol kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.. semuanya meluncur begitu saja, hingga ia tersentak saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun disampingnya...

Lutut kyuhyun terasa semakin lemah, bahkan hanya untuk menyanggah tubuhnya seperti tak bertenaga, Pertahanannya pun roboh... tangisnya meluncur tak dapat ditahan barang sedikitpun,, kini ia telah mendapat jawaban atas sesak yang selama ini selalu mangkir dihatinya... tangan kanannya meraba bagian yang berdetak tak karuan itu,,, ini terasa lebih sesak dari biasanya...

"kau benar hyung,, orang itu sangat bodoh... benar-benar bodoh... bahkan untuk situasi seperti inipun ia tidak bisa membacanya,,"

(...) hening... donghae membiarkan kyuhyun berbuat semaunya saat ini, membiarkan ia menumpahkan segalanya saat ini...

"kenapa ada orang sebodoh dia,,, hyung... kenapa?" kini tangannya meremas gundukan tanah yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu percakapan mereka berdua... "kau tau,, tangan ini gatal, hyung,,, tangan ini gatal untuk menghabisi orang itu,,,, aarghhhhh" kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, tak peduli kalau tangannya dalam keadaan kotor...

"kyu... apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan kyu... " donghae sedikit tak tega saat melihat keadaan kyuhyun,,, dengan sabar dibimbingnya tubuh rapuh itu menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan mendudukkan diri disana...

"ini sudah berakhir,,, tak ada gunanya lagi menyesali apa yang telah terjadi... dan kau,,, tidak sepenuhnya salah,,,, sungmin juga,,, maupun seohyun,,,,"

Donghae menerawang...

"kalian hanya sebuah jiwa yang ditunjuk untuk menjalankan sebuah skenario yang sudah ditentukan_Nya..."

(...)

"ini" donghae menyodorkan sebuah surat..

"kau boleh membukanya setelah kau sampai ke apartemenmu, dan aku tau kalau kau namja yang kuat juga cerdas,, dan kau selalu memikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, seringan apapun itu..."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas surat itu, sebelum menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar...

* * *

~Minhyuniee Present~

Unconditional Love

* * *

Diapartemennya, tepatnya ditempat yang selalu menjadi tempat favorinya untuk menyendiri, balkon kamar, kyuhyun terlihat menerawang, kembali menelaah kejadian apa saja yang baru terjadi,, dalam satu hari, begitu skenario_Nya berjalan dengan penuh kejutan, dari Perasaan Senang, Cemburu, Sesak,dan ... kehilangan, hari ini sukses melandanya... tangannya masih menggenggam secarik kertas yang disodorkan donghae kepadanya sore tadi.. ia ingin membuka dan segera membaca apa yang terdapat dibalik kertas tersebut namun tangannya terasa kaku,, biarkan ia berkelana dulu sejenak, batinnya,, ingatannya kembali menyelam kekehidupan masa lalu, peristiwa yang terasa begitu dekat, namun tak akan ada celah lagi untuk kembali... saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disekolah barunya sebagai seorang murid SMA,,,,

_flashback_

Semua terasa sama saja menurutku,, suasana, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tak ada bedanya antara sekolah lama dengan sekolah baru ini,, namun ada sepasang mata yang menurutku berbeda,, mata itu,, aku tidak mengenal siapa pemiliknya, saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah merasakan ada magnet yang membuatku agar terus menatap mata itu,, dan ternyata dewi fortuna memihakku, aku berhasil masuk di kelas yang sama dengan yeoja pemilik mata indah itu,, dan disini perbedaan itu baru dapat kurasa, saat aku bertemu dengan sekawanan kelompok yang terdiri dari dua namja berbeda spesies (monyet dan ikan) (#plakkk) dan seorang yeoja pemilik sepasang mata indah itu,, didekat mereka aku bebas berekspresi, aku seolah menemukan kembali ruangku, yang tadinya aku terkenal dengan namja dingin dan jarang bicara disekolahku yang lama. jiwa keevilanku seakan bangkit saat melihatnya berada dijarak yang dekat,, hanya sebatas mengusiknya,, mengganggu ketenangan yeoja bermata indah itu,, entah mengapa aku suka saat melihat ia cemberut saat kugoda, dan marah saat ku jahili... lama kelamaan, aku bergantung pada ekspresi yang selalu digambarkan matanya,, sehingga tiada hari tanpa aku mengganggunya hanya ingin melihat kilatan marah ataupun kesal dimatanya,,, sampai suatu waktu gosip itu menyebar, dan mengatakan bahwa aku ada hubungan spesial dengan yeoja bermata indah,, aku sendiri menghadapi gosip itu dengan cuek, tanpa bermaksud menerima dan juga tidak ada niatan menghentikan gosip itu, kulihat ia juga cuek, tak bergeming, atau seakan tak terganggu sedikitpun,, gosip itu heboh menyebar karena para anak-anak merasa tak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang angel seperti yeoja itu bisa dikabarkan memiliki hubungan dengan namja evil sepertiku... hingga suatu waktu donghae dan eunhyuk hyung mengajak kami berbicara berempat, seraya mengkonfirmasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,, dan saat itu aku tidak pernah akan lupa pada kata-katanya,,,, "tentu saja itu tidak benar, Dia namja Evil mana mungkin bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja Angel sepertiku, ras kami berbeda" mungkin ia hanya bercanda, karena ia mengatakannya sembari tertawa lucu,, tapi aku menangkap makna yang terbersit dari perkataannya itu, diam-diam aku membenarkannya, walaupun aku bukan sungguhan Evil dan dia Angel, tetap saja aku pesimis untuk dapat bersatu dengan yeoja bermata indah... aku merasa ia terlalu indah untuk makhluk sepertiku,, dan aku bukan namja yang tepat untuk dapat melindunginya dan melimpahkan sejuta kasih sayang padanya... mungkin dari kesalah pemahaman itulah untuk selanjutnya aku selalu salah mengartikan segala bentuk perhatiannya padaku, aku sadar, semakin hari kami semakin dekat, ia selalu perhatian, namun lagi-lagi aku mengubur dalam-dalam harapku, takut aku tidak bisa menahan sebelum semuanya lebih dalam lagi,, dan disaat itulah aku mengenal seohyun,, sahabat gadis bermata indah... karena sedikit banyak aku melihat bayang – bayangnya didiri seohyun,, itu juga membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sosok gadis bermata indah itu...

_Flashback end_

Kyuhyun kembali sadar dari fantasinya, ia kembali teringat akan sesuatu yang berada dalam genggamannya,, namja itu menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka kertas itu

_To: Namja Pabo..._

_Aku tak menyesal sedikitpun, _

_makanya aku bertahan hingga saat ini..._

_Walau aku sadar bahwa suatu saat aku harus melepaskanmu..._

_Ternyata kau Lebih pabo dari yang aku kira, _

_bagaimana bisa kau tak melihat yeoja cantik sepertiku,,, hehehe _

_ahh.. aniya... lebih tepatnya bagaimana bisa kau tak melihat kedalaman cinta yang kurasakan hingga menimbulkan rasa sesesak ini..._

_Bahkan ini bisa kau jadikan alasan _

_untuk meninggalkan kesetiaanmu padanya,,,_

_Terdengar sangat jahat bukan? _

_Makanya aku selalu berfikir dua kali untuk melakukan ini, _

_tapi ternyata Tuhan tidak hanya menciptakanku dengan sosok yang cantik _

_tapi juga baik hati..:P _

_makanya aku tidak melakukan itu... _

_kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu _

_dan juga dirinya, yang kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri..._

_untuk itu aku bertahan dengan diamku... _

_aku sangat menyayangi kalian... _

_Demi rasa yang sering disebut orang dengan kata "cinta",, _

_hati ini hanya untukmu, _

_dan kan kujaga hingga akhir nafasku,,, _

_dan juga demi sebuah rasa yang disebut cinta, _

_aku rela kecewa,, _

_karena cintaku tak harus miliki dirimu,, _

_cintaku padamu utuh..._

_tak bersyarat..._

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris,, ia merasa menjadi namja cengeng seharian ini "Kau benar ming, aku memang pabo, tapi kau lebih pabo karena mencintai namja pabo sepertiku,, " ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha menatap langit malam seol,sembari tersenyum miris, berusaha menahan sejuta gejolak yang dirasakannya,,...

"apa kabarmu ming?,,"

"apakah kau bahagia disana?,,"

"apa kau sudah bisa merasakan lega sekarang? Seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan?" ia kembali terdiam...

"Hah" kembali nafas-nafas beratlah yang selalu keluar dari hembusannya...

Setidaknya ada sedikit jiwanya yang terasa lapang sekarang karena ia sudah menemukan dari mana sumber rasa sesak yang selama ini menghimpitnya,, namun diwaktu yang bersamaan,, ia juga harus merasakan kehilangan,,, selama ini ia tidak apa-apa jika harus selalu bertengkar dengan yeojachingunya,, karena ia justru akan habis-habisan membujuk yeoja bermata indah itu... dan semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja... aneh bukan yang bertengkar siapa, yang dibujuk siapa...

Ia juga tidak masalah kalau harus kerja lembur semalaman dikantor, karena jika ia menolehkan wajahnya, pandangannya akan menemukan sosok yeoja bermata indah itu.. lagi-lagi ia bisa memastikan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Hanya dengan menatap yeoja bermata indah itu, dapat dipastikan hidupnya akan terasa baik-baik saja,,, tak masalah dengan status mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa, yang penting matanya masih bisa menatap sosok bermata indah itu, baik dari jarak dekat maupun jauh sekalipun...

'dan kini hari-hariku mulai terasa lebih berat, padahal baru beberapa jam aku tak menatapmu... aku sangsi, apakah besok dapat menjalani hari-hari dengan normal seperti biasa...' kyuhyun membatin

Dan malam itupun menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana seorang cho kyuhyun benar – benar harus melewati hari tanpa si gadis bermata indah untuk selamanya...

_END_


End file.
